


Millenium

by breadface



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, a study of oikawa's feelings, also named: oikawa being a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadface/pseuds/breadface
Summary: "Sometimes, Tooru can't believe how much he loves Hajime."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here and it's 1 and i've slept for 3 hours in the last 24 hours so it's short as fuck and unedited but i have low standards

Sometimes, Tooru can't believe how much he loves Hajime. It is unreal, how full of emotion he feels, even with twenty-four years spent between them.

It is on nights like these when Tooru feels the full extent of the staggering weight of his feelings, which used to be so suffocating, but now a warm and constant flame in his chest.

The air is cool, but Tooru is warm under the numerous blankets piled on him. A sleepy haze of almost-exhaustion drapes over him like a second skin, gently fought back with a mug of coffee. Its warmth resonates with the steady fire that is his feelings.

Clicks of the front door lock draws Tooru out of his musing, and a gruff breath of "I'm home" brings a smile to his face. The warmth in his chest grows a little more at the sight of Hajime.

Tooru sips at his coffee once again as  Hajime moves through his after-work routine, enjoying the quiet presence of his husband. No words are exchanged between them, but none are needed on nights like these.

Hajime, shower-flushed and content, sits down quietly next to the mountain of blankets that is Tooru, sporting only a pair of pajama bottoms and no top, despite the biting Autumn winds.

This is a choreographed dance, built upon years of trial, error, and trust. It is wordless, but speaks more that what can be expressed through words alone. 

Tooru smiles. 

A hand guides his head to rest onto Hajime's lap.

Tooru puts the coffee on the table.

Hajime runs his fingers through Tooru's hair.

Tooru thinks, _this is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with._

Hajime smiles, a tired little crinkle of his eyes.

Tooru thinks, _I am blessed_. 

It wasn't always like this, it used to be hard to love each other so vitally. But this is what they've built after years of loving each other, understanding each other. This is enough, this is what Tooru wants, and what he'swon after so many years of misunderstandings and unspoken words. 

Their love is the kind that lasts through thick and thin, as constant as the northern star, their own constellation long after the last humans live. It is infinite, it is their love.


End file.
